Dzieci kapitana Granta/42
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Major utrzymuje, że są to małpy. Nazajutrz, 5-go stycznia, podróżni wstąpili na rozległe terytorjum Murray. Pusty ten i niezamieszkały okręg ciągnie się aż do wyższego krańca Alp Australijskich. Cywilizacja jeszcze go nie podzieliła na hrabstwa. Jest to część kraj u najmniej znana i najmniej uczęszczana. Lasy jej padną zapewne kiedyś pod siekierą, łąki zapełnią liczne stada pasterzy; lecz dotąd jeszcze grunt jest dziewiczy, taki, jaki się wynurzył z wód oceanu Indyjskiego. Jest to pustynia. Ogół tych ziem na kartach geograficznych angielskich nosi znaczącą nazwę: "Reserve for the blacks" (schronienie dla czarnych) — tam bowiem koloniści siłą wparli krajowców. Na oddalonych płaszczyznach, wśród nieprzystępnych lasów, pozostawiono im pewne oznaczone miejsca, w których zwolna wygaśnie zapewne rasa pierwotna. Każdy człowiek biały, czy to kolonista czy wychodźca, czy też hodowca bydła czy wreszcie karczownik lub pasterz, może przekraczać granice tych schronień. Czarnym tylko nie wolno się nigdy z nich wydalać. Paganel, jadąc konno, rozbierał tę ważną kwestję ras krajowych. Ogólne w tym względzie zdanie zgadzało się na to, że system brytyjski dążył do wyniszczenia ludów podbitych, odejmując im ziemię, na których żyli ich przodkowie. Ta zgubna dążność zwracała powszechną uwagę, a w Australji bardziej niż gdziekolwiek. W pierwszych chwilach zakładania osad deportowani i koloniści sami uważali czarnych mieszkańców za dzikie zwierzęta. Polowali na nich, mordowali i zabijali strzałami z karabinów myśliwskich. Powoływano się na powagę prawników, aby dowieść, że ponieważ Australijczyk wyjęty jest z pod prawa, przeto zabijanie tych biedaków nie jest zbrodnią. Dzienniki sydnejskie proponowały nawet, aby pozbyć się zapomocą trucizny pokoleń z nad jeziora Hunter. Widzimy więc, że Anglicy zaraz po zdobyciu tego kraju używali morderstwa, jako pierwszego środka kolonizacji. Okrucieństwa ich były straszne. W Australji postępowali tak samo jak w Indjach, gdzie znikło zupełnie pięć miljonów mieszkańców, jak w Cap, gdzie z miljona Hotentotów pozostało zaledwie sto tysięcy. Dlatego też ludność krajowa, zdziesiątkowana złem obchodzeniem się i pijaństwem, marnieje coraz bardziej pod wpływem morderczej cywilizacji. Prawda, że niektórzy gubernatorowie wydawali surowe wyroki na nieludzkich karczowników, karali chłostą białego, gdy ten murzynowi uciął nos lub uszy, albo pozbawił go małego palca, aby sobie zrobić zatyczkę do fajki! Lecz próżne groźby! Morderstwo i nieludzkość rozkrzewiły się na wielką skalę i wytępiały całe pokolenia. Dość wspomnieć wyspę Van Diemen, która na początku XIX stulecia liczyła pięćdziesiąt tysięcy krajowców; w r. 1863 liczba jej mieszkańców spadła do siedmiu tysięcy, a niedawno jeszcze dziennik Mercure donosił o przybyciu do Hobart-town ostatniego Tasmańczyka. Ani Glenarvan, ani major, ani John Mangles nie zaprzeczali Paganelowi. Gdyby nawet byli Anglikami, nie mogliby bronić swych rodaków wobec faktów tak wymownych i niezaprzeczonych. — Przed pięćdziesięciu laty — ciągnął dalej Paganel — bylibyśmy już na drodze naszej spotkali jakie pokolenie dzikich; obecnie ani jeden krajowiec jeszcze się nam nie pokazał. Nim jeden wiek upłynie, na lądzie tym nie będzie całkiem czarnej rasy. I w rzeczy samej miejsca, wyznaczone dla krajowców, zdawały się być całkiem opuszczone: żadnego śladu chat, ani nawet obozowisk; pola tylko puste i zarośla — a okolica przybierała widok coraz dzikszy. Zdawało się nawet, że żadna istota żyjąca nie przebywa w tym kraju odległym, gdy nagle Robert, zatrzymując się przed kupą eukaliptusów, zawołał: — Małpa! Patrzcie, małpa! To mówiąc, ukazywał palcem wielkie czarne ciało, z nadzwyczajną sprawnością przesuwające się z gałęzi na gałąź, z jednego wierzchołka na drugi, jakby je jakiś przyrząd na kształt błon utrzymywał w powietrzu. Czyżby w tym kraju małpy latały, jak pewien gatunek lisów, któremu natura dała skrzydła nietoperza? Wóz się zatrzymał, a każdy ciekawie ścigał wzrokiem to stworzenie, niknące zwolna wśród oddalonych zarośli. Wkrótce potem widziano je, zsuwające się z eukaliptusa z szybkością błyskawicy; w dziwnych podskokach stworzenie to biegło przez czas pewien, a potem długiemi swemi rękami pochwyciło za gładki pień ogromnego drzewa gumowego. Wszyscy byli ciekawi, jak wdrapie się na to drzewo proste i gładkie, którego objąć nie mogło. Lecz małpa, narzędziem podobnem do siekiery nacinała coraz wyżej pień drzewa i po tych równo prawie od siebie oddalonych nacięciach dotarła do gałęzi i tam znikła wśród gęstwiny liścia. — Ciekawa rzecz co to za małpa? — rzekł major. — Ta małpa — odpowiedział Paganel — to jest czystej krwi Australijczyk i nic więcej. Towarzysze uczonego geografa nie mieli jeszcze czasu wzruszyć ramionami, gdy z niedalekiej odległości rozległy się okrzyki: "Koo-ch! koo-ch". Ayrton popędził woły, a o sto kroków dalej podróżni trafili niespodzianie na obozowisko krajowców. Cóż za smutny widok! Na nagim gruncie wznosiło się dziesięć szałasów "gunyos", skleconych z kory, poukładanych jak dachówka; szałasy te z jednej zaledwie strony osłaniały nędznych swych mieszkańców. Odrażający był widok tych istot wyniszczonych nędzą. Było tam ze trzydzieści osób, mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci, odzianych w skóry kangurów, podarte jak łachmany. Za zbliżeniem się wozu, najpierw zaczęli uciekać, lecz uspokoili się nieco i zatrzymali, gdy Ayrton wymówił kilka niezrozumiałych wyrazów w nieznanym jakimś bełkocie. Wreszcie powrócili z niedowierzaniem i trwogą, jak zwierzęta, gdy im się podaje kawałek nęcącego je mięsa. Dzicy mierzyli od pięciu stóp czterech cali, do pięciu stóp siedmiu cali wysokości; cerę mieli niezupełnie czarną, ale koloru starej sadzy; włosy poskręcane, ręce długie, brzuch wystający, ciało kosmate, licznemi usiane bliznami z powodu tatuowania i pewnych nacięć, praktykowanych przy obrzędach pogrzebowych. Twarze ich były odrażającej brzydoty; usta ogromne, nos spłaszczony przy policzkach, wydatne szczęki dolne, opatrzone rzędem białych zębów. Nigdy jeszcze może człowiek nie przedstawiał większego do zwierząt podobieństwa. — Robert nie omylił się — powtórzył major — to są małpy, nie czystej krwi, jeśli się komu spodoba — ale w każdym razie małpy! — Panie Mac Nabbs — rzekła lady Helena łagodnie — czyż chciałbyś usprawiedliwić tych, którzy polowali na te nieszczęsne istoty, jak na dzikie zwierzęta? To są ludzie! — Ludzie? — zawołał Mac-Nabbs. — Nie, co najwięcej są to istoty pośrednie pomiędzy człowiekiem i orangutangiem, i ręczę że, gdybyśmy zmierzyli kąt ich twarzy, przekonalibyśmy się, że jest, tak ostry, jak u małp. Pod tym względem major miał słuszność zupełną; kąt twarzowy krajowca australijskiego jest bardzo ostry, tak samo jak orangutanga, i nachylenie jego wynosi od sześćdziesięciu do sześćdziesięciu dwu stopni. Dlatego też nie bez słuszności p. de Rienzi proponował, aby tych nieszczęśliwych zaliczyć do oddzielnej rasy, którą nazywał "pithecomorphes", to jest ludzie o małpich kształtach. Lecz lady Helena miała jeszcze więcej niż Mac Nabbs słuszności, biorąc za istoty obdarzone duszą krajowców, stojących na najniższym szczeblu ludzkości. Pomiędzy bydlęciem i Australijczykiem istnieje niezgłębiona przepaść, dzieląca te dwa rodzaje stworzeń. Pascal słusznie powiedział, że człowiek nigdzie nie jest bydlęciem, ani też aniołem. Lady Helena i Marja Grant, jakby dla zadania fałszu tej ostatniej części zdania wielkiego myśliciela, wysiadły z wozu i, wyciągając pieszczotliwie rękę ku tym nędznym istotom, podawały im pożywienie, które dzicy z nadzwyczajną chwytali żarłocznością. Dzicy mogli tem bardziej wziąć lady Helenę za jedno ze swych bóstw, że według ich wyobrażeń religijnych biali ludzie są to dawniejsi murzyni, wybieleni po śmierci. Największe współczucie w litościwych sercach dam europejskich, obudziły kobiety dzikich. Z niczem porównać się nie da stanowisko kobiety australijskiej; macosza natura odmówiła jej nawet najmniejszego powabu; jest to niewolnica, porwana siłą brutalną, która za cały podarunek ślubny otrzymuje od swego męża razy kijem zakrzywionym, zwanym "waddie". Odtąd, dotknięta przedwczesną i zabijającą starością, obarczona jest wszystkiemi najcięższemi trudami życia koczującego; prócz dzieci, owiniętych w sitowie, dźwiga liczne przyrządy rybackie i myśliwskie, oraz znaczny zapas "Phormium tenax", z którego wyrabia sieci. Obowiązana jest dostarczać pożywienia dla rodziny; chwyta jaszczurki lub wdziera się aż na wierzchołki drzew dla schwytania węża; rąbie drzewo, przysposabia korę na szałasy. Jak bydlę pociągowe, biedna ta istota nie zna nigdy spoczynku i zjada obrzydłe resztki, któremi pogardził jej mąż i pan zarazem. W tej chwili niektóre z tych kobiet, pozbawione oddawna już może wszelkiego pożywienia, usiłowały wabić ptactwo pokazywanem mu ziarnem. Całemi godzinami leżały one tak na ziemi spieczonej skwarem, nieporuszone, jakby martwe, czekając, czy jaki naiwny ptak nie wejdzie im sam w rękę. Na inne sidła przemysł ich zdobyć się nie umiał — i trzeba było chyba australijskiego drobiu, aby się dać w taki sposób złapać. Tymczasem dzicy, przynęceni dobrocią podróżnych, otoczyli ich wkrótce, i już teraz trzeba się było bronić przeciw ich rabusiowskim instynktom. Mówili jakiemś narzeczem gwiżdzącem, składającem się z uderzeń języka, podobniejszem do krzyku zwierząt niż do mowy ludzkiej. Jednakże głos ich miewał często pieszczotliwe tony, przyjemnie w ucho wpadające; ciągle powtarzali wyraz: "noki, noki", a gesty ich wyraźnie świadczyły, że to znaczy "daj, daj". Pan Olbinett dzielnie musiał bronić swoich zapasów żywności. Wygłodniali biedacy spoglądali strasznym wzrokiem na wóz, pokazując ostre zęby, nieraz już może zaprawione na kawałkach ciała ludzkiego. Większa część pokoleń australijskich nie jest zapewne ludożerczą w czasie pokoju; ale rzadko się zdarza, aby dziki nie pozwolił sobie zjeść pokonanego nieprzyjaciela. Na prośbę żony, lord Glenarvan polecił rozdać trochę żywności. Dzicy, zrozumiawszy to, zaczęli oddawać się radości zdolnej wzruszyć serce najmniej czułe. Ryczeli, jak dzikie zwierzęta, gdy im stróż przynosi dzienną strawę — i nie dzieląc bynajmniej zdania majora, trudno było nie przyznać, że rasa ta bardziej, niż inne, zbliżała się do zwierząt. Pan Olbinett, jako człowiek dobrze wychowany, sądził, że wypada naprzód usłużyć kobietom; lecz biedne te istoty nie śmiały jeść, póki mężowie ich się nie nasycą; ci zaś rzucili się na suchary i mięso suszone, jakby na zdobycz. Na myśl, że jej ojciec pozostaje w niewoli u ludzi podobnie dzikich, Marja Grant zaczęła płakać. Wyobrażała sobie, co musiał wycierpieć człowiek taki jak Henryk Grant, będąc niewolnikiem tych pokoleń koczujących, wystawiony na nędzę, głód i obejście się jak najgorsze. John Mangles, nie spuszczający jej z oka, odgadł myśli, napełniające jej serce, i uprzedzając jej chęcie, spytał dawnego kwatermistrza Britannji, czy uszedł z rąk takich, jak ci, dzikich krajowców. — Tak jest, kapitanie — odpowiedział Ayrton. — Wszystkie te pokolenia są do siebie podobne. Tylko, że tu widzicie państwo małą gromadkę tej hołoty, gdy tymczasem na brzegach rzeki Darling przebywają pokolenia bardzo liczne, będące pod rozkazami wodzów, których władza jest bardzo groźna i niebezpieczna. — Ale cóż robić może Europejczyk pomiędzy tymi dzikimi? — pytał dalej John. — To, co i ja robiłem — odrzekł Ayrton. — Poluje lub łowi ryby wraz z nimi, bierze udział w ich walkach i, jak to już powiedziałem, traktowany jest wedle usług, jakie oddaje. A jeśli jest człowiekiem zręcznym i odważnym, zajmuje ważne w pokoleniu stanowisko. — Ale zawsze jest niewolnikiem — rzekła Marja Grant. — I wciąż go pilnują tak, że nigdy ani na krok sam się oddalić nie może. — A jednak tyś zdołał uciec, Ayrtonie — rzucił major, wtrącając się do rozmowy. — Tak jest, panie Mac Nabbs, dzięki walce pokolenia, w którem przebywałem, z ludnością sąsiednią. Udało mi się, Bogu dzięki, i nie żałuję tego; ale gdyby mi przyszło jeszcze raz to uczynić, to wolałbym wieczną niewolę, aniżeli męki i niepokój, jakie wycierpiałem, przebywając pustynię. Niech Bóg zachowa kapitana Granta od próbowania podobnego środka ocalenia. — Tak jest — odrzekł John — powinniśmy pragnąć, miss Marjo, aby ojciec pani był trzymany wśród pokolenia krajowców choćby tylko dlatego, że łatwiej możemy trafić na jego ślady, aniżeli gdyby błądził po lasach tego lądu. — Pan więc zawsze ma nadzieję? — spytało dziewczę. — Mam nadzieję, miss Marjo, że przy Bożej pomocy widzieć panią będę kiedyś szczęśliwą! Oczy dziewczęcia, zaszłe łzami, wymownie podziękowały młodemu kapitanowi. W czasie tej rozmowy wszczął się śród dzikich ruch niezwykły. Zaczęli ogromnie krzyczeć, biegać na wszystkie strony, chwytali za broń i zdawali się być czegoś bardzo zagniewani. Glenarvan nie mógł pojąć, co to znaczy. Dopiero major, zwróciwszy się do Ayrtona, rzekł: — Ponieważ tak długo przebywałeś pomiędzy Australijczykami, to i mowę ich zrozumiesz zapewne. — Być może — odpowiedział kwatermistrz — ale nie ręczę, bo u nich tyle narzeczy, ile pokoleń. Jednakże, o ile mi się zdaje, to ci dzicy chcą przez wdzięczność pokazać Waszej Dostojności, jak u nich walczą. Istotnie, taka była przyczyna owych ruchów. Krajowcy bez żadnego przygotowania poczęli się atakować nawzajem i to z tak dobrze udaną zawziętością, że możnaby wziąć na serjo tę małą wojnę. Lecz Australijczycy, jak się na to zgadzają wszyscy podróżni, wybornie umieją udawać; więc i w tym razie znakomity okazali talent. Narzędzia wojenne, służące im do napadu i obrony, składały się z maczugi drewnianej, zdolnej strzaskać najtwardszą czaszkę, i z narzędzia, utworzonego przez umocowanie gumą w rozszczepionym kawałku drzewa ostrego krzemienia. Siekiera taka posiada rękojeść długości dziesięciu stóp. Narzędzie to bardzo jest niebezpieczne w czasie wojny, a użyteczne podczas pokoju: służy ono do ucinania głów lub gałęzi, do rąbania drzew lub ciał ludzkich, stosownie do okoliczności. Wśród ogłuszających krzyków, wszystkie te bronie zawzięcie poruszały się w dłoniach walczących; jedni padali, jakby zabici, inni wrzaskami głosili zwycięstwo. Kobiety, a szczególniej stare, jakby opętane przez ducha wojny, zagrzewały do walki, rzucały się na mniemane trupy i szarpały je, niby z zawziętością doskonale udaną. Lady Helena wciąż się obawiała, aby ta zabawka nie zmieniła się naprawdę w bitwę. Dzieci także uczestniczyły w tej walce; chłopcy i dziewczęta z dziką wściekłością wymierzali sobie razy. Cała ta komedja trwała już z dziesięć minut, gdy nagle walczący zatrzymali się, broń upadła im z ręki; głębokie nastało milczenie. Dzicy pozostali w ostatnich swoich postawach, jakby w żywych obrazach; możnaby mniemać, że skamienieli. Jaka była przyczyna tej zmiany i dlaczego ta nagła nieporuszona posągowość? Podróżni rychło się o tem dowiedzieli. Ze szczytów wyniosłych drzew gumowych zerwało się wielkie stado papug kakadu; głośnem szczebiotaniem napełniały one powietrze, a mieniącą się barwą pierza tworzyły jakby tęczę latającą. Ukazanie się tych ptaków było powodem przerwania walki, po której nastąpiło daleko pożyteczniejsze od niej polowanie. Jeden z krajowców pochwycił narzędzie dziwnego kształtu, na czerwono pomalowane; odłączył się od swych towarzyszów ciągle nieruchomych i ruszył pomiędzy drzewa i krzewy, gdzie bujało stado kakadu. Czołgając się, nie sprawił najmniejszego szmeru, nie poruszył żadnego listka, nie trącił nigdzie kamyka. Był to prawdziwy cień pełzający. Dziki, zbliżywszy się na stosowną odległość, rzucił swe narzędzie w kierunku poziomym na wysokości dwu stóp nad ziemią. Broń przeleciała tak przestrzeń około czterdziestu stóp, potem nagle, nie dotykając ziemi, podniosła się pod kątem prostym na sto stóp w powietrze, śmiertelnie raniła około tuzina ptaków i, zakreślając łuk, padła znowu u stóp myśliwca. Podróżni stali w osłupieniu, nie mogąc wierzyć oczom własnym. — Jest to "boomerang" — rzekł Ayrton. — Boomerang! — zawołał Paganel. — Australijski boomerang! I jak dziecię ogląda cacko, tak Paganel pobiegł podnieść cudowne narzędzie, aby zobaczyć, co jest w niem we środku. Możnaby istotnie przypuszczać, że jakiś mechanizm wewnętrzny, że jakaś sprężyna zmieniła tak nagle kierunek lotu tego narzędzia. Bynajmniej. Boomerang jest to kawał twardego, zakrzywionego drzewa, długości od trzydziestu do czterdziestu cali, pośrodku szerokości blisko trzech cali, a z obu końców ostro zaciosany. Po stronie wewnętrznej posiada wklęsłość, dochodzącą sześciu linij, a strona wypukła tworzy dwa wąziutkie brzeżki. Budowa równie prosta, jak niezrozumiała. — Otóż to jest ów sławny boomerang! — rzekł Paganel, obejrzawszy uważnie dziwaczne narzędzie. — Kawałek drzewa i nic więcej. Dlaczego w pewnej chwili swego biegu poziomego podnosi się wgórę i wraca do ręki, która go wyrzuciła? Uczeni i podróżni nie umieli nigdy objaśnić tego zjawiska. — Czy nie dzieje się tutaj to samo, co z obręczą, która, wyrzucona w pewien sposób, wraca na dawne swe miejsce? — zauważył John Mangles. — Lub może — dodał Glenarvan — wskutek cofania się takiego, jak cofają się na bilardzie bile, uderzone w pewien sposób oznaczony. — Bynajmniej — odpowiedział Paganel — w obu tych wypadkach jest punkt oparcia, sprawiający reakcję: ziemia lub sukno na bilardzie. Lecz tu właśnie brak tego punktu oparcia; narzędzie nie dotyka się ziemi, a przecież wznosi się wgórę, do znacznej wysokości. — Jakże więc pan tłumaczy ten fakt, panie Paganel? — spytała lady Helena. — Wcale go nie tłumaczę, pani; sądzę, że cała tajemnica leży w sposobie wyrzucenie boomeranga i w jego szczególnej budowie; rzucać w taki sposób, zdaje się, umieją sami tylko Australijczycy. — W każdym razie jest to dosyć dowcipne... jak na małpy — dodała lady Helena, spoglądając na majora, który potrząsał głową z niedowierzaniem. Czas jednak upływał na tych zabawkach; Glenarvan nie chciał dłużej opóźniać swego pochodu na wschód. Prosił więc damy, aby powróciły do swoich miejsc na wozie, gdy jeden z dzikich nadbiegł w całym pędzie i głosem bardzo ożywionym wymówił kilka wyrazów. — Ach! — rzekł Ayrton — spostrzegli kazuary. — Jakto, czy będzie polowanie? — spytał Glenarvan. — Trzeba zobaczyć — zawołał Paganel — to musi być bardzo ciekawe! Może znowu boomerang będzie użyty. — Jak myślisz, Ayrtonie? — To niedługo potrwa, milordzie — odpowiedział kwatermistrz. Dzicy nie stracili ani minuty czasu. Rzadko im się zdarzała tak piękna gratka, jak ubicie kilku kazuarów; całe pokolenie ma zapewnioną na pewien czas żywność. Dlatego też myśliwi rozwijają całą swą zręczność, aby dostać taką zdobycz. Lecz jakże bez strzelby ubiją, lub bez psów dościgną stworzenie tak zwinne? To właśnie było najciekawsze w widowisku, które tak bardzo pragnął widzieć Jakób Paganel. Emu albo kazuar bez hełmu, zwany przez krajowców "murekiem", staje się coraz rzadszy na płaszczyznach australijskich. Ptak ten wysokości półtrzeciej stopy, ma mięso białe, jak indyk. Na głowie posiada trzycalowy wyrostek kościany, oczy ciemne, błyszczące, dziób czarny, zgóry nadół zakrzywiony, nogi trójpalczaste, uzbrojone długiemi pazurami zgiętemi, skrzydła krótkie, nie służące do lotu, chorągiewki piór zdaleka podobne do wiszących włosów, na szyi oraz na piersiach ciemniejsze. Nie lata on wprawdzie, ale w biegu prześciga najbystrzejszego konia. Można go więc pochwycić tylko podstępem i to podstępem sprytnym. Na znak dany przez jednego z krajowców, dziesiątek Australijczyków rozwinęło się, jak oddział tyraljerów. Było to na ślicznej płaszczyźnie, gdzie indygo, rosnące dziko, znaczyło cały grunt niebieską barwą kwiatów. Podróżni zatrzymali się na polance lasku mimoz. Za zbliżeniem się dzikich, sześć kazuarów zerwało się, poczęło uciekać i spoczęło dopiero o milę angielską. Gdy wybrany z pokolenia myśliwy pewny był miejsca, w którem ptaki zapadły, dał znak towarzyszom, aby się zatrzymali. Ci położyli się na ziemi, a on tymczasem, wydobywszy ze swej sieci dwie skóry kazuara, zręcznie zeszyte, przyodział się w nie bardzo prędko, a podnosząc prawą rękę ponad głową i opuszczając ją, naśladował wybornie chód kazuara żerującego. Dziki kierował swe kroki ku stadu, jużto udając, że szuka ziarna, jużto wyrzucając nogami w powietrze piasek i otaczając się chmurą kurzawy. Wszystkie te manewry doskonale były wykonane. Naśladowanie postawy i chodu ptaka bardzo było naturalne. Myśliwy od czasu do czasu wydawał głos, podobny do głuchego krząkania, a tak zręcznie, że kazuary dozwoliły mu wejść w środek stada; wówczas nagle zatoczył maczugą i na sześć będących tam ptaków pięć padło dokoła niego. Polowanie powiodło się i skończyło. Wówczas Glenarvan ze swem towarzystwem pożegnał dzikich, niebardzo, jak się zdawało, zasmuconych z rozstania. Może pomyślny rezultat łowów kazał im na chwilę zapomnieć o głodzie, zaspokojonym przez białych gości. Nie znali oni nawet wdzięczności żołądka, trwalszej podobno aniżeli wdzięczność serca, przynajmniej u ludzi niewykształconych i u bydląt. Bądź co bądź jednak trudno było odmówić im pod pewnym względem zręczności i inteligencji. — No, majorze — rzekła lady Helena — teraz przynajmniej zgodzisz się już zapewne, że Australijczycy nie są małpami? — Czy dlatego, że tak dobrze naśladują inne zwierzęta? — zapytał Mac Nabbs. — To właśnie utwierdza tylko moje przekonanie. — Żart, to jeszcze nie odpowiedź — odparła lady Helena. — Pragnę, majorze, abyś zmienił swoje przekonanie. — A więc dobrze, albo raczej nie! Australijczycy nie są małpami, lecz małpy są Australijczykami. — Cóż znowu! — A wiesz, co murzyni utrzymują o tej interesującej rasie orangutangów? — Nie wiem — odpowiedziała lady Helena. — Oto utrzymują — odpowiedział major — że małpy to tacy sami, jak oni, ludzie czarni, tyko że złośliwsi. "Ja wolę nie mówić, byle nie pracować", mawiał pewien murzyn, z zazdrością patrzący na to, że jego pan żywił dobrze orangutanga, nic nie robiącego.